The Ghost of Beatrice Past
by kiarwyn
Summary: It has been three years to the day since Tris Prior died. Tobias has been living in the shadow of her death since and still lives with the pain. What will happen when he see's someone who looks just like her? Will this trigger the years of painful memories? Or is it bigger than anyone was expecting?
1. Ghost

Tobias POV

A brisk morning walk should do the trick, to feel the crisp morning air around my snuggly wrapped body. To perceive the prickling chill that hangs on my nose and freezes from my fingertips to my toes. To fall down in the subzero snow and be reminded that I'm still alive and living in a cruel, sinful world that is as bitter as the air around me. The last day of winter is dawning as I helplessly stroll around the deserted streets of this place that they call my home. Houses are banked to their doorsteps in thick, white snow. The sun feels so much further away as I walk down the sidewalk, my feet tapping a rhythmic pattern along the pavement. I'm trying to hold back the tears I know will eventually come. Before all of this, I hadn't cried since I was a young boy, beaten by his father. These days however, I cry nearly every day. It's not me. Well, not the me I used to be.

Christina and Zeke walk behind me chattering carelessly. How can they? It's been three years but what does that matter? Time is meaningless to me now. I guess I've tried to move on too many times to count but it is just too hard. Although I still continue with the life I know she'd insist that I live, Tobias Eaton will never be the same person without her. As we near the entry gate to the graveyard, Christina and Zeke begin to lag even further behind. My head falls to my hands but I am quick to lift it. I can do this. I've done it before. Never successfully I might add, but I have done it before. I pull myself together, brushing snow off my pants and straightening my tie. Today's one of the few days I ever dress nicely. With one more, deep, long breath, I enter. Her headstone is not hard to find. The others are all old, cracked in places and choked with vines. Hers is tall and never without a vibrant abundance of fragrant flowers. I make sure of that. I slowly walk one step at a time until I reach it and instantly fall down to my knees. How long can I contain myself? 3…2…1… here they come. The first tear trickles down my cheek triggering the rest. A few minutes pass and I just sit there balling my eyes out. There is no point asking myself again why this has happened to me. Why it was her that had to die. I've asked these questions hundreds of times. There's no answer. There will never be an answer. I don't know how long I sit there, in front of her grave. I read and re-read the name on the tomb stone dozens of times, 'Beatrice "Tris" Prior 2450-2467. Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up.' Beneath me lie the remains of that girl, the girl who wasn't fearless but didn't let that, or anything else define or control her life. Beneath me lies the girl I loved. Beneath me lies the girl I still love. Footsteps interrupt the moment as they slowly walk up behind me. I don't turn, figuring its Christina or Zeke coming to give me words of encouragement that will flow though one in and out the other. A hand rests on my shoulder. It is too large for Christina's and too pale to be Zeke's yet I still don't turn. There is no will to turn. "I'm so sorry." I hear his voice and I know exactly who it is.  
>"Why are you here? How dare you be here?" I growl. My hatred for him boiling inside me. One day I will explode.<br>"She was my sister. Although I was never a good brother, she was still me sister."  
>"What do you want?" my eyes pinpoint Tris' name on the headstone. I do not wish to look at him.<br>"I thought it was time I talked to you, you need to know how sorry I am," we haven't spoken in three years. I've kept my distance as long as possible.  
>"Sorry? You betrayed her; your own sister and your entire family and you expect sorry to fix it."<br>"I know nothing will ever fix it Tobias." The use of my real name brings my focus back to her rather than my anger towards him. "I know that. I know. I don't expect you to forgive me ever but please know I am so sorry."

"You let her die! It should have been you but you let her die."

"We both know that's how it was always going to end. We both know she would never let anybody die if she could help it. She was too abnegation for her own good. Too much like our parents."  
>I nod for I agree, I know what he is saying is true but I don't know what to see it. Caleb continues. "I tried to leave. I tried to let her live, let me die but she'd never allow it. Never. As I said, I don't expect you to ever forgive me, ever be able to look at me without bubbling with hatred but I want you to know that I realize how wrong I was. That I hate myself for everything I did." A tear trickles down his face. This is the first time talking with him has ever felt real. "And I want to die! I want to die rather than live knowing that she doesn't. She doesn't and it's entirely my fault!"<br>"No." I say firmly. I turn and stare into his piercing eyes. "No. Because if you die, then her death was in vain. It meant nothing." Then I do something that surprises even me. I grab Caleb by the shoulders and pull him into a hug. He sobs loudly in my ear. Mine are silent but just as strong. I pat his back as he steps back. "I'm not saying I forgive you yet," I continue, "but one day, soon, I may."  
>Caleb must have left silently because as I turn back to look at him, he is gone. I bury my face in my hands. Did I just tell him that I might forgive him? Really? It is as I am thinking about this that I see movement in the bush area to the east of the graveyard. I see a figure jump behind a tree but then peek their head back out as if to check if I was still looking. I peer closely at the face. It is far away but I can just see it clear enough.<br>I know that face.  
>I know that face too well.<br>It looks like Tris.


	2. Ghosts

Tobias POV

I've always wondered what it would feel like to have my heart stop beating without actually dying. Now I know. My heart has literally frozen. It cannot be her. I saw her, dead on that table, her body ice cold. It has to be my imagination. Yes that's it, my imagination. Even so, I find myself speed walking towards the spot where I last saw movement. My eyes so far have been following the ground, but now I glance upwards. The figure has noticed me and started to run away. They're fast, but I should be able to outrun them. My feet hit the ground hard with each step echoing through the valley. I look up, expecting the figure to be right by my side but they are still a couple of meters ahead. I've only ever met one person who had any chance of outrunning me. Tris Prior.  
>My will to know what the heck is going on presses me to bring up the pace. Finally I tackle the person to the ground. I look into the face of this person to find that my imagination has not been playing trucks on me. This person looks exactly like Tris.<br>I jump backwards, my heart and mind racing at the same speed. I open my mouth but words don't escape.  
>The Tris lookalike has her hand on her head. She breathes in and out slowly while watching the ground. Finally she looks at me; "Tobias," she breathes.<br>"What is this?" I scream, louder than expected. "Is this some sick joke?"  
>"Tobias, it's me."<br>"It's not you; I mean you're not Tris. Tris is dead. I saw it."  
>"No, you didn't." she looks towards the path we followed to get her as if checking for listening or watching people.<p>

"What do you mean?" I yell furiously. "I saw her, my Tris cold and dead. I saw her. I saw her." I repeat the words along with the memory in my mind, over and over. Each detail remains the same.

"You saw what they wanted you to see."

"Who are you?" I ask, "Don't you dare say Tris."

She doesn't respond. Instead she steps forward, closer to me. She stares into my eyes. Every detail in her face is identical to that of the Tris in my memories. As she touches my face a tingling sensation swims through my body, beginning where she touched me and circulating around my whole body. There is nobody else in the world that can do that to me with a single touch. Then she kisses me. I'm hesitant and pull back almost instantly but there is no denying it. The taste of her lips on mine, the feel of her hands over my skin, everything. There is no other answer. This is my Tris.

"You have to believe me," she whispers.  
>"I do," I reply, matching her tone.<br>"Then come with me." She turns on her heels and beckons me. I follow

We walk through the forest area for around twenty minutes. A number of times I try to ask questions as my mind is spinning with them, but Tris hushes me and doesn't utter another word. It feels queer to even think her name as if she is alive. Yet she is. Finally we reach a small building in the clearing. It is so small and unnoticeable that if you were not looking for it you'd never find it. Perfect for a hideaway.  
>"Come in," she says, no longer whispering. I have the abnormal feeling in my stomach just hearing her speak.<br>When I enter, I see the inside I clearly separated into three rooms. The room which I walk into seems to be a living area. There is a couch placed in the corner and a large table situated in the centre of the room. Four people surround the table; two males and two females, their heads bowed in deep conversation. Tris coughs to signal her arrival and the people's heads lift suddenly. I can now see their faces. I know these faces. The first has cocoa coloured skin, dark hair and a cheeky smile. The second has tousled brown hair, a slightly slouched figure and wears a focused expression. The third has blonde hair, pale skin and childish smile. Finally the last, and by far the eldest, has olive skin and dark hair. She wears a singlet top which reveals a tattoo on the back of her neck, a hawk. I blink a few times but it's slightly easier to see now. Uriah, Will, Marlene and Tori-four people who I was sure were dead now stare back at me, very much alive.

"Sup Four!" Uriah greets me.

"What's up?" I ask, my tone slightly angrier than I intended. "What's up is that you're supposed to be dead. All of you."

"We're sorry to disappoint you," Marlene says, grinning.

"Someone had better explain." I say firmly. Tris grabs my hand and pulls me towards a door that leads to a second room.

"Excuse us," she says.

"Well?"

"Sit down, it's a long story."

'I don't want to sit down; I want to know what's going on."

"Sit down." I obey her.

"Start from the very beginning," I tell her rather than asking.

"There really isn't one. Tori had been planning this for a long time. Apparently, when Jeanine began killing divergents, she was involved in saving some of their lives but she didn't know they were sent outside the fence. When she met me, she realized there was something different about my divergence and she knew that I would be the start of something bigger. After my transfer to Dauntless, Tori began to gather as much information as possible on the world outside the fence and she made a couple of trips out there. Her brother was 'conveniently' out at the times. Tori began to understand that the people outside were just as corrupt as the people inside. She also found out that they too had queries over my aptitude test. When the Allegiant left the city, she never really got shot. She staged her death so that she could get an outside advantage over the people we were dealing with. She knew David's attachment to me and my genetics was too strong and she knew that something had to be done to restore some kind of order and peace. She also realized that because of my 'over healed genes' I was the main, um, problem I guess. If they thought I was dead, it would be easier to go through with Tori's plans. So after you left, Tori sent me a coded message telling me to meet her outside the compound and she explained everything to me. She also explained that we needed to fake my death. So instead of sending Caleb into the weapons lab, they sent me. Caleb replaced David's gun with one that injected the paralyzing serum that Peter used the first time my death was staged. David 'shot me' so obviously he was sure I was dead but that was not all that was needed. In order for this to seem one hundred percent authentic, you could not know the truth. You needed to play along, and if you knew I wasn't really dead, Tori thought it would not be as emotionally convincing. Once you had seen my body, it was taken to be buried. After it was put in the caskett, Uriah snuck in, dressed as Zeke and switched me with a long dead body. It was from then on that I was 'dead'. You know what happened from there. In your anger, you helped to destroy the Bureau of Genetic Welfare and shut down that whole operation. You basically played along with our plan without knowing. We couldn't come back out of hiding yet because we still have to deal with the situation inside the city but we can explain that later. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just a few," I say sarcastically. "What about Uriah, Marlene and Will?"

"Oh yeah!" she says as if just remembering them. "When I shot Will, he did not die upon impact. He wasn't hit in a fatal area, although he would have bled to death if Tori had not found him. She entered him in to a hospital outside the city until he healed then set him up here by himself, until Marlene came. Marlene was also saved by Tori. When we were on the rooftop, Tori was down the bottom, where they were going to jump. She knew they would jump so she was preparing to save a few. When Marlene jumped she was able to help her, but she positioned it to look to the Erudite that Marlene died. Later, she came back and found Marlene. She took her to Will who fixed her up and then she lived with him. Uriah however is harder to explain. When his family agreed to take him off the life support, Will snuck in with Tori and did some mumble jumble Erudite stuff to save him. I don't know the details, but it basically took him out of the coma but physically made him look dead."

I sit in front her, stunned. My facial expressions showing a mixture of confusion, anger and fear. I stand and walk out. I'm not even sure myself how I feel, exactly. I stride past the people at the table and outside into the open air where it is easier to breath and comprehend. I find myself on a log staring out into the woods that surround the house. What have they gotten themselves into?


	3. Mending

Tris Pov

I wait a while after Tobias leave before going after him. I feel so horrible for not telling him but so overwhelmingly happy to see him again. The moment I saw him I had to hold back the urge to throw myself at him and kiss him. I've missed the taste of his lips on mine, the feel of his body and the sound of his words telling me it's gonna be okay, even when it isn't. I've been watching him every time he visits the graveyard. It kills me inside that I couldn't tell him the truth. That he was suffering through the 'loss' of me whilst I was watching from a distance, alive. I give him some time, but soon I'm with him again.

"Tobias," I say my voice soft.

"Tris," he uses my name. It makes me feel all gooey inside. I close my eyes and smile. He continues, "How could you do this to me?"

I don't say anything but take a step towards where he sits.

"How could you make me think you were dead? I spent three years, three whole agonizing years believe the girl I fell in love with was dead! Dead!"

I step closer. I run my hands over his hair but he bats it away. I feel awful. Awful. He stares into my eyes intently. "I never wanted to hurt you. It was the only way. I could either fake die, or really die."

"Or you could have let Caleb die!" He yells.

"You know I couldn't. You know it." I tell him, I know he knows. "Them believing I was dead was the first step to ending this thing. If they think I'm alive, I'm still a threat." He nods in reply and stands to his full height. His eyes still connected with mine. "I'm sorry." He nods again and turns away. My heart falls to the ground, I feel cold without his eyes on mine.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry," tears well in my eyes. He doesn't speak but walks away in silence. I want to run after him. To tell him over and over how much I love him, how much I've missed him. I've spent three years with him just out of my reach. Now he is right here but further away than ever. I fall to the ground in tears. It hurts too much.

It is dark by the time Tobias returns that night. I meet him as he enters and push him back outside. I take his hand and pull him along. At least he doesn't jerk his hand from mine. That makes me feel a little better.

"Tobias," I begin once we find an isolated enough spot. The night around is dark but the moon highlights his face. He looks so hurt. I don't blame him.

"Tris," he says, I suppress a smile.

"I know you can never forgive me but-" I start to say but Tobias cuts in.

"Of course I can," he says. 'Doesn't mean it won't hurt me." He gives a small smile and I know that conversation is over for now. I try to change the topic.

"So, um, I expect you'll want to go back to the city tomorrow. To your friends, you family and girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Tris what are you talking about?"

"Oh, I just figured that after three years you would have found someone new."

'What? Just because you died that doesn't mean my love died too."

"What?"

"How could you think that I would just 'find someone new'? You saw me today in the graveyard! I didn't get over it. I couldn't."

"Oh,"

"Every day, I'd wake hoping to find you next to me, smiling into my eyes. Every day I felt dead inside because I love you, even if I never saw you. Even though I thought you were dead. I love you. Every single day." He wipes a tear from his eye and turns away. His words light a fire inside me. It rages within. I want to pull him into my arms. Touch his face, run my hands through his hair but I don't know if he's ready. I know he's still angry. I don't know what to say. "Should I leave?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer with words but instead turns around and looks me in the eye. His lips collide with mine in a blissful interaction. I wrap my arms around his waist and return his kiss with even more strength and passion. Three years without this has been like living three years without air and now I can finally breathe again. One of his arms pulls my body closer to his while the other skims the bare skin on my arms and towards my neck. His lips break apart from mine and trail along my jawline, making a path towards the tattoo on my neck. "Stay," he says against my skin. His words send magic through my body. It rushes all over like a tidal wave. I sigh. He pulls his head up to look into my eyes again. I touch his face and he flinches. It will take time to mend into each other again but it will happen. This time I initiate the kiss. I lean towards him and he doesn't pull back. My lips brush his gently, then connect again, more firmly. I feel him smile against me as he returns the kiss with equal passion. This kiss lasts for minutes but feels like days. I break apart from him. His lips make the movement towards mine again but I put my hand on them to stop. I smile. "We should go in now." I say. Our bodies fall apart from each other and the moment I can no longer feel him, cold air sweeps around me. I feel naked without him. Like it used to be. He must feel the same way because as we walk back, he wraps his arms around me and I feel warmth again.

We walk back slowly, together as one.


	4. Reformning

Tobias POV

We sit surrounding the wooden table that lies in the centre of the small, main room of this strange house. My eyes flicker around the room, trying to avoid contact with anyone else's. Tori sits at one end with Tris discussing some plan they developed years ago. Uriah and Marlene are next to each other, their hands entwined. They try to be subtle about their short glances and sweet smiles, but frankly it's obvious. That leaves Will and I. It feels so awkward to sit next to him, especially since he is the one who has been 'dead' the longest. I was never very close to him, although he was a nice guy and Tris' friend during initiation. It doesn't take long for him to strike up a conversation though, "So, how is Chris?" he asks. Chris? I think, before realizing-Christina, of course. I found out during our stay in Candor headquarters that Christina and Will had a 'thing' going on. It only makes sense to bring it up now.

"She's doing really well," I say without looking him in the eye. I closely avoid the fact that she has been seeing another guy recently, I don't think that would go down to well with the ex, so to speak. Will, however almost sees into my mind.

"I suppose she has a boyfriend by now," he says. I slowly nod in reply and see his face descend. I feel sorry for him. Christina is still in pain over the situation, like I was, but we have different ways to try and heal, although we never truly do. For me, I kept to myself, avoided relationships as much as I did happiness. For Christina, it was distraction that did the trick. Being with another guy helped to distract her from the loss of Will, although it would probably trigger painful memories as they went through things like their first kiss. Tris-what a life saver-chooses this moment to announce that dinner is ready. She and Tori lay the table with an assortment of foods, much like that of the dauntless. I look around and realize that everybody here is or was rather, dauntless. Tori, who administered the Abnegation aptitude tests and ran the tattoo parlor. Marlene and Uriah, dauntless born and two of my best friends siblings. Will, the Erudite/Dauntless transfer and Tris, my divergent, dauntless girl. I smile.

"Food!" Uriah exclaims happily, Marlene giggles girlishly.

Tris plonks herself down on the seat next to me and slides it as close to mine as possible. She fumbles under the table to find my hand. I enclose hers in it and stroke her palm. She can't contain a grin. We all eat in silence, apart from Uriah who exaggerates his eating as normal. Man, I've missed this guy. By the time we're finished, its already late. We make an unvoiced decision to just go to bed. I'm led out to the back where I notice the house is bigger than I initially realized. There are three, rather small, bedrooms that hang off the back of the living room. The first has a single bed in it. The room is organized and neat. I assume this is Tori's. The second has a double bed which is made neatly but there is nothing else but a mirror in that room. The third is a mess. It is a little bigger and houses two bunk beds on either side. Uriah and Marlene on one and Will and Tris on the other. "Did you know I was coming?" I ask indicating towards the second, empty room.

"Oh no mate, you ain't that special," Uriah laughs. "That is the spare room. You sleep in there if you wanna be alone, like Tris here, most nights."

"Excuse me!" Tris says, "I believe it's you and Marlene that run off to that room to be alone, most nights" The five of us laugh, we left Tori in her room. People start to fall onto their beds and prepare themselves for the night. Tris grabs some spare clothes and my hand and drags me to the spare room. Uriah smirks behind us. "Night!" he yells after us, a little mockingly.

"Night!" Tris and I call back in unison. We close the door behind us. Again, it seems, we are alone. Tris changes quickly into a loose shirt and short shorts. I don't have clothes to change into, but it doesn't matter, I usually sleep in what I'm wearing. Tris walks towards me and folds her arms around my waist. She rests her head against my chest. I feel her warmth flow into me and it's like she never left. I softly kiss the top of her head and hear her let out a long held breath. "I've missed you so much Tobias," she says into my shirt. I nod in reply; words can't really express how much I have missed her, longed for her, and needed her. "I love you," I tell her, although I know she knows.

"I love you too," she looks into my eyes; I can see pain mixed with joy. "Okay, I'm sorry but I really need to do this." She stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips to mine. Our mouths move together as one motion. Fire dancing between them. "If you must," I say as I gasp quickly for air and return to her. She smiles against me. I find my hands in her hair, slowly moving through the tangles. Hers are still wrapped around my waist. I break from her long enough to say; "I want to be like we were before all of this."

"We will," she replies, "it will take time, but we'll get there." I can't stay apart for much longer. I fit my mouth back into hers and kiss her firmly but lovingly. She grasps at my shirt and I feel a butterfly appear in my stomach. I don't know whether to pull back because I feel unsure or to stay. I stay, because I can't bear to break from her touch. She must realize because she pulls away with a questioning look.

"It's just kinda weird you know, kissing my dead girlfriend," I small and pull her back so I can feel her against my body. "I'm tired," I tell her and she nods. I let myself fall down on the bed behind me and pull her down with me. She laughs and I feel warm at the sound of it. She has a beautiful laugh. I look into her eyes, she has no idea how much I have missed looking at her. She buries herself in the doona, facing away from me. I crawl underneath the covers and curl up the way she has, interlocking myself into her shape. I wrap my arms around her body and close my eyes. Tonight, I may get the first night of good sleep I've had in a while. I gently press my lips against her neck. "Night," I say.

"Night," she replies, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N Please Review because i love review, like a lot. Also follow if you haven't already. Thanks! 3**


	5. Accepting

**A/N I really don't know where this chapter is going to go but I wanted to add a chapter where we get to hear from Will. Like I said, I have no idea what is going to happen but ya know! Ahaha!**

Wills POV

Tris and Four leave the room. Marlene and Uriah retreat to a corner and coddle each other giggling happily. I shake my head and turn towards the door. I remember the few short days in which I called Christian my girlfriend. Those were easily the best days of my life. Looking over my shoulder I see Uriah trickle kisses along Marlene's neck and whisper words against her skin. I long to hold my Chris that way and hear her turn all girly in my arms. Before Four came back, Tris understood how I felt, we were each others comfort. Now she has her man but I'm still without my girl.

Without thinking, I find myself out the door and in the crisp outside air, breathing ice in through my nose out through my mouth. I rub my hands to gather to cultivate friction, blinking the frost from my eyes. Snow begins to fall to the ground as I pull my jacket tighter around my body in order to preserve any warmth. I don't know where I am going; I am just going away from where I am. It doesn't matter where I go, the world is full of lies, I cannot escape them. I though by moving away from everything, I would be moving away from the lies but here is full of them too. They never leave us. I don't know how long it is before I feel lost. I look around me in the darkness of the night. The pale moon lights the path directly in front of me but nowhere else. I turn and bump into something small but strong.

"Oh, sorry," says a voice, I ran into a human. I look up to say something along the lines of it being okay and that it was really my fault, then I see the body of which the voice came from. Christina. I wonder if she recognizes me.

_Whack_! Well that answers that question. I guess that was called for. I feel her lips collide with mine, and I forget the slap. Our kiss is short and she pulls away quickly, her eyes watching her feet. "Nice to see you too Chris," I say. Her hand flies upwards, about to strike me but this time I'm ready. "Easy girl."

"Easy?" she yells, "you expect me to go easy huh?"

"Chris-"

"Don't Chris me! You are-were dead!"

"Obviously not."

"Exactly! I thought you were. Your sister thinks you are. You just left us. I hated my best friend for killing you!"

"Yeah, I don't think I've really forgiven her for that yet, it hurt quite a bit." I reach down and kiss her again. She doesn't return it, instead she pushes me off. "You haven't quite forgiven her? Is she alive too?" I nod and step back. "Argg, Imma kill her! I will kill her! Take me to her."

"Um-"

"Take me!"

"I don't think you want to interrupt her right now, she's a littler busy."

"Busy?"

"Multiplication."

"Four knows? How long? I'll kill him too."

"Couple of hours."

"Oh. How'd he take it?"

"You know, angrily for a bit, and then I guess he forgave her and they were back in each other's arms like that."

"Ah!"

"So," I step towards her, ignoring what Four told me. I push her hair behind her ear, my stomach tenses as our skin touches. She steps away.

"Will, don't."

"That's right, boyfriend," my face falls downcast.

"You didn't expect me to wait for a dead person, did you?"

"No, I guess not," I say more to the ground than her face.

"Tell Four that I am going to kill him, goodnight."

"Chris," I say but she is already walking away. "Chris!" she turns to face me.

"Go home Will."

"Chris," my voice is desperate now but I try to keep my cool. I guess that's not hard in this weather though. I see Chris step inside one of the identical houses along the street. Peering at the door I notice a gold plated 13 hanging on it. 13. I tell myself to remember that number. I can see the silhouettes of two people move towards each other. Their embrace seems sharp and forced but the taller of the two appears to be genuine. I expect that's her boyfriend. I wonder how close they are. Judging by Chris' determination to distance herself from me, probably fairly close. Then again, her routine movements say otherwise.

I find it I me to walk back home, I guess that's what they call the place where I live now. I feel something fall down my cheek. That wasn't a tear. I tell myself. That wasn't a tear.

As I push the door in and step into the warmth of our houses embrace, I fall down on the nearest couch and try to sleep. I don't want to go into the room where Uriah and Marlene lovingly fondle each other.

No. I want to be alone. Although I guess, I always am these days. I live in a house with four others, but often I feel more alone than ever have been.

**A/N so this chapter was a little shorter, so i apologize. As i said i wanted to do a little from Wills POV. Might do that for other characters from time to time but next chapter will be from Tris'! Also i apologize for it being a while since i posted a chapter but the next on SHOULD be up by either this afternoon or tomorrow. **

**Please Follow/Review and maybe even fav!**

**Be Brave**

**-Kiarwyn**

**PS- 176 days til INSURGENT MOVIE!**


	6. Preparing

Chapter Six: Tris POV

I wake; the air around me is cold. Rolling over I notice that Tobias is no longer by my side. I run my hands over his side of the bed, it isn't warm. Was he ever there at all? Was I just dreaming? No I shake my head. I remember our fight, our embrace the warmth of him around me in the cold night. I wasn't dreaming. I resist the temptation to stay in my cozy bed as I drag myself up. Outside the world is dark and gray. Just another gloomy day. Much snow has fallen overnight, the tree's surrounding laden with it. After a warm shower, I dress and begin to brush my hair, which is by now past my shoulders, when I notice something stuck to the mirror. A note. I pull it off and a read carefully;

_VI-_

_Gone home.  
>Don't want to arouse suspicion.<br>Be back soon  
>love, <em>

_-IV_

I smile to myself as I remember our perfect ten. Four and Six.

As I walk out to breakfast I stop in my tracks remembering what day it is. Three years and one day after my death. Tomorrow is the go ahead day for our plan. I rush the rest of the way to the kitchen, the others are already there and eating, waiting for me.

"Where's Four?" Uriah asks the moment I walk in.

"Oh, he um went back," I tell them, my eyes skimming the room just to check.

'You guys fight or something?" Marlene questions.

"No," I laugh, "No, he um, didn't want to arouse suspicion." I use his exact words, my voice using a tone of formality. Uriah grins, his white teeth looking fluorescent against his cocoa skin. I wonder what Tobias will say when he sees Zeke. I glance around the table and notice another is absent.

"What about Will?" I ask.

"Asleep on the couch. He left last night, not long after you and never came back in the room."

"Where'd he go?"

"Dunno," Marlene says seriously, before turning to Uriah and whispering something in his ear. They both giggle.

I avoid the breakfast table and go to find Will. I have a fairly good idea where he went last night. I tiptoe into the living room silently and shake Will. He awakes with a start and rolls his eyes. "Tris," he moans and buries himself under a thin blanket.

"Will," I pull the blanket off him with a teasing seriousness.

"What?" he groans as he sits up, shivering in the cold.

"You saw he last night, didn't you?" I ask as I throw him back his blanket. He nods in a silent reply. "Why did you do that to yourself?"

"It's been over three years! You, of all people, know how it feels!" he whimpers quietly and I nod. I do know how it feels.

"What happened?" I ask. He tells me the story.

The five of us sit in the kitchen surrounding the wooden table. Will's eyes flicker round the room, not lingering anywhere. Tori files through papers upon which she has handwritten every detail about the plan. Complicated lines and symbols have been scribbled over the original words as additions we have made from the beginning. She has unintentionally made our plan impossible to decipher by anyone but her. That's actually a good thing. Uriah and Marlene, who would normally be unfocused on anything but each other, sit silently; hands in laps, lips pushed together. Tobias hasn't returned. I'm silently hoping that he will any moment now as he hasn't any idea about what we are planning to do. We were hoping for him not to know of anything-this would assist us. But now that he has found out, Tori has had to make overnight changes to comply with the situation. As if in cue with my train of thought, a loud bang on the door sounds. I hurry to open it and see Tobias standing outside, Christina at his heals. I fling my arms around Tobias' neck, ignoring Christina for the moment. I know I only just saw Tobias last night but the years of being without him has created a hunger to be with him, always. Eventually, Tobias manages to break free from my grasp and makes his way into the room. Christina and I are left together. I expect I am in for that same kind of treatment as to what Will received last night.

"What are you doing here?" I ask automatically.

"I could ask the same of you," she snaps.

"Me?"

"Yes you, what are you doing here? In the world?"

"Well, I can leave if you like."

"Oh Gosh Tris," she pulls me into a firm, familiar hug and I feel our friendship reform in seconds, like we were never apart. I wish it were that way. For Tobias and I too.

"Come on in," I say and she does, somewhat huffily.

I finally take my seat after Christina's reunion with the others, and the explanation of their un-death. Tobias stands behind me and places a firm hand on my shoulder. I shiver as he touches me, I don't know why. Tori's eyes meet mine to signal that I should begin. I stand an offer my set to Tobias. I move to the front of the room where I uncover a whiteboard with our plan scribbled over it. Christina squints confusedly as I clear my throat.

"This is the plan," I begin shakily, my eyes connecting with Tobias'. I shake my head. "For those who haven't heard it already, I mean."

Tori nods. I continue.

"As you know, the city of Chicago was, up until recently, an experiment conducted by the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. The city was split into five factions based on different virtues. This was, of course, done to purify the world from so called genetic damage. Over time, the inhabitants of the city became unaware of what lay outside the fence. Each of us here, were part for the experiment. Although we now know that Genetic Damage is in fact just another word for a different gene scheme, the faction system has become a way of life for those inside the city. It is our belief that we should reinstate this system within the city. Our one problem is that some powerful people inside the city disagree with the faction system for various reasons. It is because of this we have a new idea for the city. First of all, however, we must re-enter the city, and hold an assembly of which all former and current inhabitants of faction based Chicago must attend. Therefrom we shall propose our new idea for the future of our city. Originally we had planned an alternate, more difficult way to go about things. However, after meeting with Tobias Eaton, Tori and I believe the best way to do this would be through Johanna."

"But not everyone agrees with Johanna!" Christina pipes up. Both Marlene and Uriah nod but I intervene.

"Our plan is to accommodate for the faction-opposed wishes also. Tobias' connection to the city may be helpful if, he is willing to help us."

Tobias' eyes widen with question. I was hoping to ask him beforehand but everything has changed so quickly and he left so early, I had no time to talk to him.

"Our meeting shall be called to recess while a few things are discussed." Tori announces formally. Uriah laughs. He, Marlene and Christina move to the lounge room in a happy reunion. Will stays where he is, alone. Tori, Tobias and I move into the back end of the house. "I'll give you two a minute then come and get me," Tori says politely.

As soon as we are alone Tobias speaks. "What the heck Tris? Why did you just suddenly involve me without even asking?"

"I'm sorry," I smile unconvincingly. "It was an idea that came to me this morning, I would have tried to talk to you but you weren't here."

"Okay, okay, I did just leave didn't I?"

"Mmhm."

"What's the idea then?"

"It's pretty simple. You go back into the city today and find Johanna. You ask her to use all her resources to call together the meeting. Try to keep all info on the down low, especially about me. I think we should keep that from her until I'm there to prove it."

"Yes, it would be kinda awkward. Hey Tris is alive, but she not here right now, she can back to you soon."

"Gosh, I love you."

'I know," he says as he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer and kisses me. It's a short kiss but it feels like I'm flying just to touch him again. I look into his eyes and smile.

"What?"

"Early I wanted to be just like we we're before. Fighting. Making up. Fighting again. Making Up. Kissing. It's like I never left." I say with a laugh. He chuckles and presses his lips to my forehead.


End file.
